


Check-up

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [18]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Depending on the situation, some people make you more comfortable than others.





	Check-up

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-18 02:22pm to 02:35pm

When Yukimura finally found his elusive wakagashira, he knew something was definitely wrong. 

Genichirou had chosen to take refuge at the far end of the guest wing, in a room that almost never saw any use.

Heaving a sigh, he sat himself down next to his rock, waiting. Nothing came forth of course, leaving him to take action.

"Your appointment with the new sensei was today."

A grunt was the only indication he had been heard.

"Didn't go as you imagined?"

Sanada chose to look away, everywhere really but at Yukimura's face.

"I have to admit that it was a gamble when I let you choose who would be allowed to examine you. I had a feeling you would not choose Tezuka-sensei but I also had a feeling you'd regret that."

When Sanada finally looked at him, Yukimura smiled softly.

"Genichirou, the world still is not black and white for the most part. Just because you think that as a human being you'd rather socially deal with the new sensei, does not make him automatically the best choice when it comes to you being relatively comfortable during an exam. I admit he is very kind and has a refreshing sense of humor but that might just make him the wrong person for a routine check-up because you'd rather sit down with him for a cup of tea and a nice talk. A check-up would therefore make you - in the worst case - embarrassed and extremely uncomfortable."

He took his lover's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I know you and Tezuka have your differences. I will not admit to understanding them but I also do not know the full picture. What I will ask of you is to give him another chance as your sensei. He might not be the person you want to freely converse with but he's very efficient and throughout. And not clinical, nor overbearing - most of the time. So, in your case, he might just be the right man for the job."

And with a kiss he was gone, sure to have his usual Genichirou back come morning.


End file.
